Alpha
by rubymonkey
Summary: Kagome got wounded and lost a lot of blood. So Inuyasha had to share his blood so she could live but what would it do to their bond as friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Inuyasha's gang was fighting Naraku and they were winning until Naraku shot a tentacle at Kagome.

"Kagome watch out!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and he saw the tentacle go straight through her stomach.

"Nooo!!!" yelled Inuyasha turning full demon.

Naraku pulled back his tentacle and laughed.

"Not so brave are you" laughed Naraku

"Naraku you are going to pay" growled Inuyasha

"O am I" said Naraku laughing.

Inuyasha changed into a demon. And there was tension in the air as he changed. but before Inuyasha could strike him down Narakku disappeared.

"You bastard" roared Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" yelled Sango standing by a bleeding Kagome.

Inuyasha turned back and ran over to her.

"How is she?" asked Inuyasha

"She's not good at all" frowned Miroku.

"We have to get her back to Kaeda's village now" said Sango.

Inuyasha nodded and gently picked Kagome up and ran towards Kaeda. Inuyasha ran faster then he ever ran before.

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome.

"Kagome don't talk, save you strength" whispered Inuyasha

"Ok" whispered Kagome before going unconscious.

Inuyasha ran faster. He got to Kaeda's village in record time.

"Kaeda Help!!!" yelled Inuyasha

"What is wrong child" said Kaeda walking out of the hut but when she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms she asked "What happened child?"

"It doesn't matter just help Kagome" yelled Inuyasha laying Kagome on the mat inside.

"I'll do what I can" said Kaeda kneeling down by Kagome.

Kaeda ripped opened Kagome's shirt and saw a big hole in her chest.

"How is she still alive" wondered Kaeda

"Who cares just help her" yelled Inuyasha

"You don't get it Inuyasha I can't" frowned Kaeda.

"And why not" yelled Inuyasha

"Because she doesn't need herb she needs blood" said Kaeda

"How much Kaeda?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not much but the blood needs to be from you and she has to accept the blood" said Kaeda.

"I'll do it" nodded Inuyasha

"Ok give me your arm" asked Kaeda holding a knife.

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve to expose his skin.

"Ok lay down beside her" instructed Kaeda

Inuyasha did what she said and lied down by Kagome. Kaeda held the knife above his arm that was over the wound. Kaeda then cut a straight line across Inuyasha's skin and blood started flowing down towards Kagome's wound.

"Ok Inuyasha push you arm on top of her stomach" instructed Kaeda.

Inuyasha did what he was told and he grow really tried.

"Go to sleep boy. Kagome will be fine" said Kaeda.

Inuyasha nodded and went to sleep holding Kagome's hand. Kaeda bandaged Inuyasha's arm and saw the Kagome's body was accepting Inuyasha's blood. Kaeda signed in relief. Later that night Kagome's body began pulsing and it woke Inuyasha up. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body and tired to understand why it was pulsing but couldn't.

"Kagome are you okay" asked Inuyasha holding her hand.

Kagome suddenly started shaking and thrashing. Inuyasha tired to hold her down but she just continued to thrash.

"Kaeda!" yelled Inuyasha trying to hold Kagome down.

Kaeda can running in to see Kagome thrashing and Inuyasha trying to hold her.

"What's wrong with Kagome" yelled Inuyasha struggling with Kagome.

Kaeda looked at Kagome trying to figure out what was wrong with Kagome but she couldn't. Inuyasha was trying to keep Kagome still so Kaeda could get a better look but she was to powerful. Suddenly Kagome stopped moving and stopped breathing. Inuyasha quickly let go and started shaking Kagome. But Kagome didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments Kagome finally took a deep breathe and Inuyasha signed in relief. Inuyasha looked over Kagome to see if she got injured while he was holding her but there was nothing. But Inuyasha did notice that Kagome now had little dogs ears on top of her head.

"Holy crap" yelled Inuyasha

Kagome shot her eyes open and her eyes were brownish gold now. Inuyasha was in shocked by how beautiful Kagome looked with dogs ears and her eyes. Kaeda saw the look on his face and thought it was a good time to leave.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome sitting up.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything he was shocked.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked again standing up.

Inuyasha got over the shock and replied with "Nothing wrong just you have dog ears now."

"What!" screamed Kagome her hand shot up to her head and she felt two dogs ears on top.

"Calm down Kagome" said Inuyasha holding her arms.

Kagome started to calm down a little. "How did this happen Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I had to share some of my blood so you wouldn't die." frowned Inuyasha hanging his head.

"I'm not mad Inuyasha I just wished you told me first" said Kagome hugging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and blushed. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha turning his head.

"So I'm a half-demon like you" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" asked a very confused Kagome.

"Because you're a half-demon like me" frowned Inuyasha

"And that's a bad thing" smiled Kagome

"Yes you'll be looked down on by everyone" yelled Inuyasha

"I don't care what people think or say as long as I have friends" smiled Kagome looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked that she was actually enjoying being a half-demon and she was ok with others half-demons.

"Why are you being so nice about being a half-demon?" asked Inuyasha

"Because I like you as a half-demon and you always protect us so now I get to protect everyone too" smiled Kagome

"You like me Kagome" whispered Inuyasha hoping that she was telling the truth.

"Yes I really do" smiled Kagome. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Do you like me ?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I do" smirked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome were smiling at each other when Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo came busting in.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Sango

"I'm better then alright Sango" smiled Kagome

Sango looked between Kagome and Inuyasha (who was pissed off) and smiled. Shippo and Kirara couldn't understand why Sango would smile like that. But they smiled too. Everyone started smiling except Inuyasha and Miroku. Until Miroku opened his big perverted month and said something to make them all angry.

"So finally went all the way with her Inuyasha. Way to go" grinned Miroku.

Kagome and Shippo turned pink. While Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha got ready to bash his head in. Miroku saw the look in their eyes and took off. Inuyasha and Kirara quickly took off after him. And he didn't get to far before Inuyasha caught him. Inuyasha grabbed him and started bashing his head in. After Inuyasha was done. It was Sango's turn and she slapped him so hard his head probably went all the way around. They returned to Kaeda's hut to see Kagome eating and Shippo coloring.

"So did you get him?" asked Kagome

"Yep we got him good" smirked Inuyasha walking over to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked that he would sit by her but she didn't care she was just happy that Inuyasha sat beside her. Inuyasha saw how happy she was and he thought that it was cute. Inuyasha smiled.

Sango saw how they were acting towards each other so she decided to leave with Shippo. Inuyasha saw Sango take Shippo outside and he thought that he would have to thank her later.

"Hey Inuyasha are you going to start training me?" asked Kagome

"Why do you want to train?"

"So I can help you guys so is that a yes"

Inuyasha signed and then nodded.

"O thank you Inuyasha" screamed Kagome jumping up and down.

"Calm down Kagome" said Inuyasha grabbing her arms and pulling her down. Kagome landing in his lap and he started laughing.

"What's so funny" asked Kagome blushing

"o just you blushing…. You look like a tomato" laughed Inuyasha

"Hey that not nice" pouted Kagome

"O come on Kagome lighten up" smirked Inuyasha

"Wait is the big bad demon telling me to lighten up"

"Yes I am"

"How what why when" stuttered Kagome.

"A very beautiful woman taught me how to lighten up and live my life" smirked Inuyasha

"Why thank you Inuyasha" blushed Kagome.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and whispered "I love you Kagome." Kagome could not believe that Inuyasha had just said that she giggled then whispered "I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome with all the passion he has.

"Now we really need to thank Sango for the time alone" smiled Inuyasha resting his head on top of Kagome's head.

"I agree" smiled Kagome as she leaned into Inuyasha

Inuyasha sniffed her hair and Kagome blushed even more.

"You smell so good Kagome" smirked Inuyasha

"Thank you Inuyasha" smiled Kagome

They relaxed against each other for a few moment and neither one of them heard the door opened.

"Hey guys" smiled Shippo

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart. Inuyasha was glaring at Shippo. While Kagome was trying to calm her breathing.

"You scare us" said Kagome trying to caught her breathe.

"Sorry mommy" frowned Shippo hanging his head.

"It's ok" smiled Kagome picking him up.

"O wait a minute when did Shippo start calling you mommmy Kagome" asked Inuyasha

"Since now why" shrugged Kagome

"O no reason" shrugged Inuyasha moving back against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome saw him move and she became really confused until Miroku and Sango came in.

"Hey guys" smirked Miroku

Inuyasha nodded towards Miroku. and Kagome said "Hey guys what's up"

"Nothing much" replied Sango

"Hey Sango do you want to go to the hot spring?" asked Kagome getting her things ready.

"Sure" smiled Sango grabbing her things

"Miroku you better stay here or you won't heave kinds" threaten Sango glaring at Miroku

"Inuyasha stay here or I'll kill you" whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha shrived and nodded. As soon as the girls left the hut Inuyasha and Miroku fell over.

"That was scaring" whispered Inuyasha sitting back up

"O yea" Miroku agreed "So we are staying here?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Man you guys are whipped" grinned Shippo still coloring Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then at Shippo.

"No we're not" they both yelled.

"Yes you are do you guys really think the girls would really kill you when the love you guys" stated Shippo coloring.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then they both got up and left. Shippo pulled out a walkie talkie and told Kagome that the guys were coming. Kagome and Sango got ready. They have been planning to get back at the guys for spying on them. The girls set up a trip line in the trees and on the ground. So the guys would fall right into the hot spring filled with mud.

Kagome heard the guys running this way and told Sango their coming. Kagome and Sango sat by the hot springs to look like they were getting ready for a bath. When the guys showed up Inuyasha was up in the trees and Miroku was on the ground behind the bushes.

"Ready Sango" whispered Kagome

"Yep" replied Sango. Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Sango jumped up and screamed "You son of a Bitch!"

Inuyasha and Miroku covered their ears and fell forward. They both hit the trip wire and fell right into the hot spring. Kagome and Sango busted out laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku surfaced to see the girls laughing their heads off. Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the hot spring and walked up to the girls.

"Sorry boys but you deserved it for all the times you peeked on us" laughed Kagome.

Kagome and Sango looked at the boys and started laughing all over again. Inuyasha looked down and laughed a little. Then he looked back up and walked up to Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome you wants to give me a hug"

"I don't think so" said Kagome backing up and holding her hands up.

"O come on it's just a little mud."

"Stop Inuyasha"

"Why don't you want a hug?" smirked Inuyasha walking up to Kagome holding his arms up.

Kagome was shocking her head frantically "Don't you even think about touching me."

"Too late" grinned Inuyasha using his demon speed to grab Kagome's arm and pull her into a hug.

"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome.

"What you look like you needed a hug?" smirked Inuyasha backing up.

Kagome looked down at herself and dropped her jaw. "I'm going to kill you Inuyasha" yelled Kagome glaring at him.

"Only if you can catch me honey" laughed Inuyasha taking off.

"Get back here" yelled Kagome taking off.

"Ok didn't expect that" shrugged Miroku.

"Nope I expected you to do it instead of Inuyasha" said Sango

"Well I didn't because I deserved it" frowned Miroku walking up to her.

"Yea you did" glared Sango turning to walk back to the hut with Miroku following.

Kagome was still chasing Inuyasha until Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome and they both fell down.

"What's the big idea" glared Kagome looking up at Inuyasha.

"There something out there and it isn't friendly" whispered Inuyasha

Kagome gasped "what is it?"

"I don't know but stay down ok" exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed tetsusaiga. Inuyasha sniffed and twitched his ears back and forth. Inuyasha heard something and he zero in on it. He heard a snap and he sniff then he stiffen.

"Get out of here Kagome now" screamed Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha I'm not leaving you" screamed Kagome.

"Kagome for once in your life listen to me" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome was shocked because she never seen him like this. She listen and ran back to Sango and Miroku to get help.

"SANGO MIROKU HELP!!!!!!" screamed Kagome running her fastest.

Sango came running up to her to see Kagome crying. "What's wrong?" asked Sango calmly

"Inuyasha needs help now" cried Kagome

"Ok calm down Kagome we're going to help him."

Kilala showed up and transformed Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo took off they arrived in the clearing to see Inuyasha getting thrown back by Naraku with 10 thousand demons by him.

"INUYASHA!!!!" yelled Kagome

"Stay back Kagome" yelled Inuyasha struggling to get up

"NO Inuyasha I won't" yelled Kagome jumping off of Kilala when she landed.

Inuyasha got to his feet before they got to him. "Go back to Kilala Kagome please" pleaded Inuyasha

"Why don't you want me here Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Because your with pup Kagome now get back to safety" pleaded Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and got on Kilala so she would be safe. Inuyasha turned towards Naraku and attacked with Sango and Miroku. The battle was unbelievable. Because no one thought they were going to win against Naraku's army. Inuyasha fell to the ground after the last demon was gone and Naraku vanished.

"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome running over to him. When she is about 2 feet in front of him.

Inuyasha's world slow down. He saw an arrow come shooting out of the forest. Aimed straight at Kagome. Inuyasha stopped breathing he couldn't get to her to knock her out of the way. So she got hit in the leg with the arrow. Inuyasha shot up and ran towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku came after him and stood in front of them to protect them both from whoever shoot at Kagome.

"Kagome you have to calm down" groaned Inuyasha

"Is the baby alright?" asked a panic Kagome looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yes the baby is fine I'm worried about your leg tho." stated Inuyasha

"I'm really worried about the baby. Just get me back to Kieda's" signed Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sango make sure no more arrows come at us and Miroku help me carry Kagome without hurting her" stated Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded. Inuyasha and Miroku slowly picked up Kagome so they could set her on Kilala. Once on Kilala another arrow came towards Kagome and Sango blocked it.

"Hang in there Kagome keep breathing for the baby," whispered Inuyasha into her ear hanging on to Kagome so she wouldn't fall.

Kagome slowly nodded. Kilala took off as soon as Sango was on her. She flew faster than ever. They reached Kieda's village in 2 minutes.

"Kieda get your butt over here Kagome's hurt" yelled Inuyasha carefully picking Kagome up.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Miroku picked her up and carried her into the hut then they set her down on a make shift bed.

"Kaede" yelled Inuyasha getting very impatience.

Kaede came running in "What happened?" asked Kieda looking at Kagome

"She was shoot in the leg by an arrow" whispered Inuyasha

Kaede nodded and then went to work on her leg. Sango and Miroku tried to get Inuyasha out of the hut to give Kaede more room to work. But Inuyasha wouldn't let go of her hand until Kagome opened her eyes.

"I'm done" groaned Kaede getting up to move over until Inuyasha said something that was shocking. He whispered "Thank you"

Kaede nodded. And got up to leave. She thought that Inuyasha needed some privacy with Kagome.

"Come on Kagome open your eyes to give me some hope that your going to live," whispered Inuyasha looking down.

Sango came in side the hut to check on Kagome. She expected Inuyasha holding her hand but Inuyasha was in the corner curled up into a ball.

"How is she Inuyasha?" asked Sango trying to get Inuyasha to talk but he wouldn't.

Inuyasha didn't even look up at Sango he just laid there.

"Come on Inuyasha she's not dead" stated Sango

"Not yet but she shouldn't even be in this position she should be happy! Laughing and enjoying life not laying there fighting for her life" cried Inuyasha "I should have protected her more but I failed again!"

After his little speech Sango got up and left. Sango headed over to Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. "Any change?" asked Shippo

"Not with Kagome but Inuyasha is giving up fast" signed Sango

"What do you mean" asked Miroku

"I mean he's in a corner curled up into a ball. He just lost hope. He's saying that he can't protect lher anymore" groaned Sango.

"Well did you tell him that he pretects all of us everyday" asked Kaede

"No because he deserves this. He didn't protect Kagome so he serves to be punished" yelled Sango

"Do you really think I deserve to see the woman I love and my child die?" asked Inuyasha looking at Sango in a shocked way

"Yes I really think that. You should have protected her better YOU HALF-BREED!!!!" yelled Sango

"Sango knock it off!!" yelled Miroku

"No don't Miroku she has a right. But she got to remember that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this half-breed." stated Inuyasha calmly

Sango looked down but she never apologized, Inuyasha shooked his head and then headed back inside to see Kagome's eyes opened.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyasha kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine how's the baby?" whispered Kagome looking into his eyes.

"The baby is just fine" said Inuyasha leaning down to kiss her.

Kagome kissed him but broke apart to look him in the eyes to ask if he believed Sango.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Do you believe what Sango said out there" asked Kagome

"Something but not all of it why?" asked Inuyasha

"What parts of it" asked Kagome

"Why are you asking this Kagome?"

"Because I want to know now what parts?"

"The part about me protecting you better and the half-breed part" whispered Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"Don't believe what Sango said she was just upset about me"

"Why not I'm your mate and I couldn't even protect you" stated Inuyasha "And if I wasn't a stupid half-breed I could have protected you better"

"It doesn't matter if you're a demon or half demon or human you protect me the best way I know how you protect my heart and body"

"No I don't you got hurt"

"Because I wasn't paying attention."

"You shouldn't have too"

"Inuyasha you can't protect me all the time"

Inuyasha looked down and away from her. Kagome sat up and grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

"Inuyasha don't blame yourself. I'm a half-demon now and I should have protected myself"

Inuyasha just sat there until Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome for signs of pain. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was extremely confused now.

"Sorry to make you worry but it's the only way that you world look at me"

Inuyasha shook his head "That's not nice Kagome" smirked Inuyasha

"O really and what are you going to do"

"I going to teach you a lesson"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this" smirked Inuyasha pinning her down on the make shift bed. Inuyasha leaned his head down and kissed her. Inuyasha and kKagome were getting really heated.

(Sorry I don't write lemons)

Inuyasha and Kagome laid under the blankets relaxing.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

After a couple of hours Inuyasha thought they should get dressed.

"Come on Kagome lets get dress"

"Fine but I'm not going out there yet"

"I don't think you have too they probably heard you" Kagome blushed

"You look so sexy when you blush"

"O shut up you goof" laughed Kagome pushing on his chest

After that the door swung open to reveal a perverted Miroku.

"Don't even say it Miroku" growled Kagome

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused but Inuyasha got over it and smirked. Miroku sat down in the far corner of the hut. Then Sango came in and ran to Kagome and hugged her. But Kagome didn't hug her back because she was still mad at her for calling Inuyasha a half-breed.

Sango noticed that and she knew why but she will never apologize to that monster thought Sango. Sango let go and sat across from them. Next Shippo came bouncing into the hut and into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged him back and kissed his head.

"Are you okay mommy?"

"I'm fine Shippo" smiled Kagome "I'm a half-demon now"

"O yea"

Inuyasha saw how happy Kagome and Shippo was. And he thought of Kagome with their kids. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see him smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kagome

"I was just thinking about how great of a mother you'll be with our kids." Kagome blushed

Inuyasha smirked when she blushed.

"You really got to stop blushing if you don't want me to mate you" whispered Inuyasha in Kagome's ear.

Kagome shrived but replied needless "Sorry Inuyasha but I thought you loved that I blushed." smirked Kagome

"Only if I'm the one that makes you love" smirked Inuyasha leaning back against the wall of the hut.

Kagome looked at him and was about to say something when Sango groans "What's you problem Sango?" asked Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate it when you and Inuyasha do that I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" yelled Sango

"Sango we just started doing this so you can't be mad at that" stated Kagome "so tell me what your really mad at"

"You want to know fine I mad that you world actually mate that stupid worthless half-breed" yelled Sango.

"Sango if you ever call my mate a half-breed again then I will kill you" growled Kagome

"Whatever he's not worth my time"

"Sango shut the hell up" screamed Kagome. Sango just shrugged.

"Well ladies I think we should get some sleep" smirked Miroku

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but pulled Kagome to him. Kagome smiled and snuggled into him.

In the middle of the night Sango got up and tiptoed out of the hut she walked into the words and stopped when someone popped up.

"Good job Milly"

"Thank you master" bowed Sango/Milly.

"Stay there and keep an eye on Kagome"

"Yes Naraku"

Naraku laughed and disappeared. Sango/Milly laughed then headed back to the hut to get some sleep. When she stepped into the hut Inuyasha's sword was at her throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sango?" yelled Inuyasha waking everyone up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked Kagome

"I'm protecting my pack now where is Sango!" yelled Inuyasha

"Damn you Inuyasha" yelled Sango/Milly

Milly transformed into her true form. Her true form was a no face girl.

"Where is Sango you asshole!" yelled Inuyasha

"You have to look far and wide before you find her. She is were the shadows dwell. With spiders on the wall" laughed Milly disappearing.

"What in the world is that suppose to mean" yelled Inuyasha.

"It's a riddle Inuyasha so lets think about it" said Kagome calmly.

"It means Naraku has her " stated Miroku

"Well then lets go get her" exclaimed Kagome

"Kagome think about it we don't even know where she is or if she even alive" stated Inuyasha.

"I don't care I want my sister back" cried Kagome

"I know how you feel Kagome but Inuyasha's right" said Miroku.

"I don't care we have to find her" cried Kagome

"Kagome calm down" said Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

"No I won't I want my sister back" yelled Kagome

"Kagome if you don't calm down the baby will be in danger"

"Fine but I want her back"

"I know you want her back and I'll get her just please calm down" pleaded Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and sat down.

"Thank you Kagome"

"Okay what are we going to do?" asked Miroku.

"We are going to search for Naraku find Sango and kill him" stated Inuyasha.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**FOR NOW…**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG….**

**JUST WAIT…**

**BE PATIENT….**

****"Lets rest for tonight and start looking for Sango in the morning" said Inuyasha trying to calm Kagome down.

"No we start now!" yelled Miroku.

"We can't start now it's too dork" stated Inuyasha.

"Would you wait if Kagome was taken?" questioned Miroku.

"No but you guys would have reasons me out of it" answered Inuyasha.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha but he understood that Inuyasha had a point he just didn't like it. Inuyasha signed when Miroku turned around and headed back to camp. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her staring at the spot where Milly disappeared with Naraku.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha stepping up to her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he noticed the blank stare and the lost look in her eyes.

"Hey we're going to get her back don't worry so much" smiled Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

Kagome shrugged his arm off and walked away. But she stopped before she was out of sight and turned towards him. "Why did he take her?" asked Kagome. But she didn't wait for Inuyasha to respond she just walked away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and signed softly. But she did have a point. Inuyasha started wondering why Naraku would take Sango instead of Kagome who could sense the Jewel shards. Inuyasha thought about that as he headed back to camp. When he entered camp he saw Miroku staring at the fire, Kagome pacing back and forth and Shippo hugging Kirara. Inuyasha saw the worry on everyone faces. But he knew if they started not. that they world be in danger of dieing. If they went into battle tired.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her. "Stop pacing" whispered Inuyasha. Kagome turned towards him then went limp. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha jumping up to caught her as he gently held her he whispered in ear " It's going to be okay tomorrow we're going to find her and bring her home."

Kagome looked at him and saw the confidence in his eyes. Then she relaxed alittle but she couldn't stop worrying. "I don't like this I want my sister back soon"

"Okay we'll get her back tomorrow "softly smiled Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

The next day the gang started out at dawn. They walked about 20 miles before Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent.

"I've got his scent!" yelled Inuyasha as he kneel down to let Kagome climb on.

Miroku climbed onto Kirara with Shippo on his shoulder. Inuyasha glanced behind him to see if Miroku was ready then he took off.

"Hey Inuyasha, what does Naraku smell like so I can help follow him" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha thought then said "He has a foul smell that has a hint of decay."

**I found this part in an old book and I thought I would add it. **

**But I'm really stuck if u have any ideas please review it and I'll look at them.**


	6. Author Note

**Hey Hey Hey everyone there is a poll up plz go vote and I will do it. **

**I promise I have got my life in balance and I'm ready to go so lets do this thing. Sry just watched an action movie. So u see I'm bored help me.**

**I have been posting things on so go check that out. Same name rubymonkey. **

**Peace out everyone plz go vote.**


End file.
